


The adults are talking

by Kitoko_kun



Series: Ultra-crush [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun
Summary: Frank and Gerard have a deep and thoughtful conversation. Also sex.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Ultra-crush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027510
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	The adults are talking

If you really must know, Frank was able to stay still for about twenty minutes, until the afterglow wore off and watching Gerard sleep turned too monotonous. He didn’t get how you could have sex —sorry, ultra-sex— like that and then fall asleep, as if your whole world hadn’t gone through a 180° shift. Well, he hoped it had been just as life-changing for Gee, but maybe he was overestimating his own dick. What he wasn’t overestimating was the exchange of I-love-yous though, that shit was really life-changing. Frank had never said it before to anyone. 

So maybe he was feeling too energetic and needed a little help winding down. And maybe that help was on Gee’s nightstand and Frank had to climb on top of him to reach it, and if that woke him up, well, it wasn’t completely his fault, right?

“What time is it?” Gerard asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Midnight,” Frank said after checking his phone. “Mikey says he’ll be staying at Pete’s tonight and to enjoy our honeymoon.”

“Thanks, Mikey, that doesn’t make it awkward at all,” he replied, rolling his eyes, a little more awake now, enough to see Frank going through his drawer. “You need something?”

“Yup, got it,” Frank held up a joint and Gee’s lighter, going back to sit on the bed with a big smile on his face despite the look he was getting. “We’re dating now. What’s yours is mine.”

“This is the shittiest way I’ve been asked to date, just so you know. And you’ve been always taking my shit, what was your excuse before?”

“I’m too cute for you to say no,” Gerard had no argument there. Frank took a pause to light up the blunt and take a hit. “And that’s the shittiest way to say yes to dating.”

“Guess we’re meant to be.”

Gerard reached out his hand to take the blunt from Frank’s, quietly enjoying his new boyfriend being a little more calm. Of course he loved his energy, but who the hell didn’t sleep after sex? He hoped he would be able to train him or something, maybe giving him pot as a treat.

They stayed in silence for a while. If it weren’t for both of them being in their underwear, it would look like nothing had changed. Frank was staring at Gerard like he usually did, wondering what could be going through his head, what mind-blowing thought he was about to share with him. Perhaps about a movie he saw or a new comic idea, now that Frank was allowed to ask about his art.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked, unable to hold back any longer.

“Rimming you,” Gerard replied. Frank swallowed hard.

“Care to share?” Gerard handed him back the blunt. “I meant your thoughts.”

“Oh. Right,” he nodded. “I was surprised you wanted me to, you know? I thought you’d be more protective of your asshole.”

Frank was just letting out some smoke when he heard the explanation and had to stop to laugh. “Why would I? It felt good.”

Gerard shrugged. “Some guys are.”

“Not me. I’m bi.” Third time saying it and Frank congratulated himself for how smooth he was. He was ready for a bi pride flag and making jokes about sitting like a dumbass because that’s bi culture.

“Proud of you, by the way,” Gee smiled. “But it’s not about being bi, not everyone likes having stuff up their asses. There are people who exclusively want to top, even gay guys. Sexual orientation has nothing to do with it.”

“Huh.” As usual, Gerard had put way more thought into his opinion than Frank, who was now sitting with the idea of bi and gay people who wouldn’t let anyone near the butts. It wasn’t his case, though. And he was curious, and a bit high, and Gerard was there. “So how does it feel?”

Gee caught immediately on what he meant. “Fingers or cock?”

“Both.”

“You haven’t touched yourself?”

“Well, a little,” he admitted. If it were anybody else, he wouldn’t be saying this, but being Gerard, he could barely keep it to himself. He wanted him to know, so he smiled while confessing: “For the past few months I’ve been jerking off to the fantasy of this guy I really like fuckin’ me, and… I had to explore to get the feeling.”

Frank was watching Gerard’s face as he said it, not wanting to miss anything from his reaction, although he looked frozen, like his brain had just shut off, head empty. He suddenly realized he hadn’t said anything and took the joint back from Frank, who had been hoarding it. “Cute way to tell me you want me to fuck you?”

“I was going for hot.”

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. “It was really hot. Too hot. Thanks.”

“I still want to know how it feels though. Like, does it hurt? People always say anal hurts, but they say that about sex with girls too, and I know it only hurts if you’re not doing it right.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty much the same principle. Sex should never hurt, unless you want it to,” he took a pause to think, deciding whether to digress or not. Shaking his head meant he chose to stay on the current subject. “If you take your time and relax, there shouldn’t be any pain.”

“Okay, but,” Frank bit his bottom lip, because they were still talking about sex, which implied thinking about sex and, hopefully, getting to sex afterwards. “Does it feel good?”

“Oh yeah,” Gerard nodded, his eyes widening like crazy for a moment and also a new smile on his face. “I mean, it still takes some getting used to it. And it has to be done right, I had a few experiences where I was kinda waiting for it to be over… And others where it begins kinda weird, but then it gets better.”

What a mature conversation they were having, discussing their experiences, exchanging points of view, Frank definitely not jealous about Gerard being fucked by other people. For real! He wasn’t. Both of them had gone through previous relationships and their fair share of hook-ups, they couldn’t erase their past and there was no reason to anyway. Frank would be really lost as what to do with Gerard if he had no experience whatsoever in sex. It was better this way.

“How was it with me?” He asked and before Gerard could answer, he added: “For real. Rate me. I want feedback, like when I taught you how to kiss.”

“You didn’t teach me how to kiss, I already knew.”

“I showed you my tricks!”

“Yeah, but you make it sound like it was my first kiss or whatever.”

“Don’t change the subject. I don’t want to be bad at fuckin’ and not know it.”

“It was… good.” Gerard scratched his head. Frank didn’t buy it and it showed on his face, enough for Gee to explain what he meant. “Sorry, I’m not softening the blow or anything. It’s just that it’s hard to be like, impartial. I think you were good ‘cause you took it slow, and you asked me a lot if I was alright, but if we’re talking strictly about fuckin’, I think I came so fast and hard for other reasons.”

“What other reasons?”

“You just want me to say it, don’t you?”

“Yup.”

“Fine.” Gee went on to finish the joint and got it out of the way, reaching for Frank’s hand to hold it in his lap. “Because it was you. Sure, it felt good while you were pushing inside, but it was the thought of  _ you _ doing it what got to me. Seeing you naked for the first time after wanting and picturing it for so long,” as he spoke, Gerard started gesturing with his hands, including the one that was holding Frank’s. It was cute to watch. “I think anything would’ve made me come. And then you kept talking to me, like, I already have a thing for your voice--”

“You do?” He interrupted.

“Of course I do. It’s all… rough and husky. Whatever. You kept describing shit and,” he shook his head. “I was done. So overall, yeah, 10/10, but it wasn’t just the cock-in-ass part.”

“I see,” Frank nodded, again trying to be an adult about it, because he could see himself jumping on the bed to celebrate how he had made Gerard feel so good he didn’t even know what hit him. However, he wasn’t going to act on that impulse. Not now, at least. “Well, from my perspective, I…” He looked up, pressing his lips together trying to hold back a chuckle. He couldn’t. “This is so dumb.”

“What is? I think it’s great we’re discussing what we did.”

“It is! It’s just that,” he laughed harder, bringing a hand to his face to cover his eyes as he felt his face blushing. “I’m trying to find a segue into this conversation and how much I want to suck your dick now.”

“Oh,” Gerard blinked a few times and then laughed a bit too. “You can just come out and say it, you know?”

“No! I wanted it to be all like, saying something really smart and then… I don’t know, but in conclusion: let me blow you.” Although Gee was too busy laughing to actually agree, Frank got on top of him, gripping his hips. “Please? I barely got to touch, you did way more stuff to me than I did to you.”

“You know it’s not a competition, right?”

“That’s what losers say,” he challenged as he hooked his fingers on the elastic band of Gerard’s brief. “Now whip it out.”

“Wait, wait,” Gerard put his hand on top of Frank’s. “Let me understand this. In your logic, the one getting a blow job is not the winner?”

“Exactly,” Frank grinned. Gee couldn’t stop laughing, but gave his consent helping him get rid of his underwear once more. 

Frank was glad to confirm he wasn’t the only one getting turned on by their talk, as Gerard’s dick stood almost completely hard against his belly, and felt hot in his fingertips when he held it, lowering his head so he could lick from the base to the tip. Hearing Gerard’s breathing getting irregular made him understand more of what he meant; it wasn’t only about what part of their bodies they chose to stimulate, but the overall experience. Every lick from his tongue and stroke from his hand made Gee feel good and knowing he was the one causing it was almost as pleasurable as being on the receiving end, just like he felt when he ate him out. It wasn’t a weird sex telepathy thing. Well, maybe Frank would keep calling it that in his mind.

He parted his lips and tried to fit Gerard’s cock inside his mouth, careful with his teeth because he knew that shit hurt. Still, he got him out after a few moments. “How do you get it to go deeper?”

“Frankie, you don’t have to…”

“I know, I just want to try it. Or are you scared of teaching me your secrets and losing the competition?”

“Yeah, sure, I don’t want to teach my boyfriend how to deep-throat because that’d be somehow losing…”

“You called me your boyfriend.” Frank pointed out. Gerard hid his face behind his arms, maybe trying to hold back from laughing. “Now I HAVE to let you fuck my face.”

“I’ve never been so turned on and so pissed at the same time.” Gerard let his arms drop and looked at him. “You just have to… relax, I guess, and ignore your gag reflex. Breathe through it and… oh fuck,” he had to stop when Frank just went for it, making him really feel his mouth around his cock. “Careful, okay? It takes... a lot of practice.” 

Frank let go after a few seconds, panting. “Stop… flexing how much dick you’ve sucked…”

“I’m being a caring boyfriend, you dipshit.”

“Aaw, you said it again.”

“You won’t win if you stop suckin’,” Gerard put a hand on Frank’s head and tried to push him back into his crotch, but they were both laughing too much. Frank managed to sneak a few licks before lifting himself up to reach Gerard’s face, which he now wanted to kiss a lot. Although he had no complaints about his previous sex life, it had never been even close to this.

And he couldn’t believe how comfortable they were around each other. They already talked about every single topic they could think of as friends, so it seemed normal to include this kind of stuff now that they were together, but it was still surprising to be able to do it so easily, as if they had already been dating for a long time. 

Making out with him felt right, and Frank was way too happy knowing that he could now pretty much do it whenever he wanted. They were boyfriends, and they loved each other, and Frank was still pretty horny, and Gerard was too, he could feel his boner on his thigh. Why had he put on his briefs at all? He began pushing them down, getting Gee’s attention, although they just kept kissing while Gerard’s hands were on his lower back, caressing his ass as he pulled his underwear down. It was still around his thighs when he grabbed one of Gerard’s hands and took it not very subtly to touch between his asscheeks. Gee moaned into his mouth as soon as his fingers found his hole. “Frankie…”

“Yeah?” He asked, as he patted the bed looking for the lube. He knew it had to be around…

“I love you.”

“Me too.” He smiled, put the bottle he had just found on Gerard’s free hand and gave him a peck on the lips. “Prep me?”

Assuming it would make things easier, he got one of his legs on top of Gerard’s, letting him handle the lube part and stretching him open. That’s what boyfriends were for, right? He entertained himself touching Gee’s dick and balls with his hands while moaning in his ear, because Gerard’s slick finger actually felt good going inside. “You’ll make me come too soon again,” he complained.

“Really?” Frank smiled against the skin of Gerard’s neck. “Then I better not tell you what I’ve been fantasizing about.” It felt like retaliation that Gerard chose that moment to start pulling out his finger and push it back in again, going deeper. “‘Cause the first time I jerked off to you…”

“Frank…” Gerard warned.

“I just thought of that time you were dry humping me in your sleep…”

“I wasn’t--”

“You were, it was so hot. Did you jerk off to it too?”

Gerard added a second finger, doing it so carefully Frank almost didn’t realize till it was deep inside, twisting until they reached a spot that made him actually open his mouth to let out a needy sound he didn’t know he was capable of. And then again when Gee found once more. 

The motherfucker just reached his ear and whispered: “I did. A lot. I thought about opening you up just like this.”

Okay, Frank knew how much he deserved it, but it didn’t make his body tremble any less. It was his turn to hastily grab his own cock, trying to hold off. “Fuck me already.”

“Not yet, be patient,” Gerard spoke into his ear again and Frank wondered if maybe he had some kind of masochistic kink because he loved being told to wait and also enjoyed way too much Gee’s bossy tone. Anyway, it would have to be explored on another day, Frank was now digging his fingers on Gerard’s hips, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to breathe normally while those digits kept messing him up.

“How much longer?”

“You gotta have at least three fingers, Frankie.”

“Three?” He asked, a bit whiny, especially because he knew he was making him wait too much. "You only did two.”

“I’m big.”

“Fuck you.”

Gerard hid his face on the crook of Frank’s neck, laughing. “I’m more used to it than you,” he explained, and Frank was impressed by how he could keep being coherent while scissoring his fingers inside of him. “Just trust me, okay?”

That was low of him, lower than pointing out he had a bigger dick, which Frank would complain about if he wasn’t sweating with how much he wanted to just move on to the main event. There was nobody he trusted more than Gerard, if he said they should take three hours to prepare him, then Frank would go with it, complaining the whole time. That was their dynamic. 

He really felt it when Gee added a third finger, there was definitely a burning sensation, but it wasn’t unpleasant. They couldn’t reach as deep as before though, and he kind of missed it. 

“How does it feel?” Gerard asked him.

“Like… not enough.”

He searched for Gerard’s lips and kissed them, welcoming the distraction of at least having something in his mouth. If he had known it would take this long, he would’ve proposed for them to do a 69* or something easier. But he had already bought the ticket, so of course he would take the ride.

“Okay, let’s try,” Gee spoke softly, looking into his eyes. “How do you want to do it?”

Frank bit his lip and turned around, getting in exactly the same spot on the bed and position he was when they had their drunk adventure a few months ago. Gerard understood immediately, laying on his side behind him, and taking the condom Frank had tossed in his direction, over his shoulder. Romantic.

“Lift your leg,” he instructed and Frank did, letting one of Gerard’s legs between his. “Take a deep breath…”

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying. Do it. Stick it in me.”

“Oh honey, please enough with the sweet talk…”

Frank chuckled a bit until Gerard’s cock was touching his ass and suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore. He was hit by the same desperate need he had been feeling while having his fingers inside, and it teleported him too to that night where he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Gerard’s crotch. Fuck, this was really it. He was finally going to fulfill one of his many fantasies. 

Well, he had done like 50% of them already that day, but still.

Gerard got his arm behind Frank’s knee to hold him open while his other hand held his cock, entering him slowly. Almost too slow. Frank took a deep breath just because he had told him to. He wasn’t in pain at all, it was just a bit uncomfortable. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Frank said, raising his arm to touch Gerard’s cheek.

He gave him some time to get used to it, way too much, he only started moving after Frank began shoving his hips back. It sort of didn’t feel good or bad having his dick inside, he was turned on because Gerard was moaning right in his ear and because the sound of their bodies slapping together reminded him of porn. It was better than porn, actually, but thinking about Gerard as a pornstar was hot too. Thinking about Gerard in any situation was hot.

So Frank kept his cool until Gee did a weird shift with his hips and everything changed. He fuckin’ saw fireworks. “Fuck! Mh!” He moaned too, holding onto the mattress. 

“Right there?” Gerard asked in his ear, thrusting deep in the same angle. “You like it?”

“Fuck yes! Fuck, fuck, again, please, faster…”

This time Gerard did listen to him, really going for it, and Frank thanked him out loud. Or tried too, he couldn’t be held responsible anymore for whatever came out of his mouth, he had no idea what the fuck he was mumbling, but it surely included some thanks and ‘oh my god your cock’. Gerard was pretty out of it too, gripping his hips tightly and biting his neck, because of course the fucker would have a thing for biting his neck. 

As soon as Frank thought about warning Gerard he was about to come, it just happened. He didn’t so much as graze his own dick yet, it had just brushed the bedspread and that was it. It felt like he came for half an hour, his brain just stopped working, and each thrust from Gerard’s cock just made him feel everything.

He didn’t realize either when Gerard came, maybe when he groaned really loudly, but he wasn’t sure. “Frankie? Did you…? Oh. Cool.” Gee answered his own question by reaching to the front and finding the sticky mess on Frank’s belly. As he pulled out, he kissed his cheek and shoulder. “You okay? Too sore?”

“I’m fine,” he repeated. “Just… disoriented. I had never come like that.”

“It’s good, right?”

He turned to Gee and snuggled against his chest. He had unofficially already picked the best day of his life when they saw the shooting star together, but this one was a close second. Or maybe it was a tie. “Okay, now I’m sleepy.”

“Finally.”

***

THE END

*noice.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in switch rights.
> 
> Okay, now I'm done. Thank you for reading! And I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitoko69) if you, I don't know, feel the urge to DM me about fanfiction.


End file.
